


Dim Lighting

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link share a significant moment at the Round Table of Dim Lighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim Lighting

The last thing Link remembered was laying down on the couch and telling himself he’d get up in about five minutes. It had been a long day and there was still a lot to do including recording another ep of Ear Biscuits. He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep but he was pretty groggy when Rhett came and woke him up.

“Link? Link get up, we need to start working on the podcast.” Rhett gently shook Link until his eyes opened a little.

“How long was I asleep?” Link said in a sleep filled voice.

“About an hour. I knew you were tired so I decided to let you sleep.”

“Thanks, man.” Link sat up and put his glasses on. Rhett reached out a hand to help him off the couch and the two men made their way to their podcast recording space, affectionately known as the Round Table of Dim Lighting.

That week’s episode would involve just the two of them discussing their favorite books and things they had read recently.  Link sat at the table and reviewed his notes while Rhett set everything up.

“Where’s the crew?” Link asked. Usually one of the crew members stayed behind to help with the recording.

“I sent them home a little early.” Rhett said. “I thought it would be nice if it was just the two of us tonight.”

Link nodded. “That does sound nice.” Link pretended to continue pouring over his notes as his eye was drawn to Rhett. Knowing they were alone in the studio, he gave himself permission to openly admire his friend. He licked his lips as he watched Rhett bend over to plug in a cord.

Link had broken up with his long time girlfriend several months ago, and in the time since the breakup he felt himself more drawn to Rhett than ever before. While he had held a low-key attraction to his best friend since college, he never felt compelled to act on it until recently. Link tried to write it off and say his feelings for Rhett were based on loneliness and the fact they spent so much time together, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to settle the question in his mind until he shared his feelings with him.

“Link, are you okay? You’ve been staring off into nowhere for like, five minutes.”

Link looked up and saw Rhett standing over him. His eyes briefly wandered down to the man’s lips before making contact with his eyes. “Yeah I’m fine, just thinking about something.”

“Okay then. Put your headphones on, we’re ready to get started.”

Link started to reach for his headphones then stop. “Rhett, before we start, I need to do something first.”

“Okay.” Rhett said, his back turned to Link. Link got up, slowly approached Rhett, and put his hand on his shoulder. “Rhett, look at me.” He said quietly.

Rhett turned around to face Link, and as soon as their eyes met Link gave Rhett a timid kiss on the lips. Rhett stepped back a little, blushing.

“Link, what are you doing?”

Link forced himself to look Rhett in the eyes despite feeling vulnerable and embarrassed. “Remember the first time we kissed?”

Rhett started to smile but immediately tried to repress it. “Yeah, it was like 3 years ago. We were having a sleepover and we stayed up way too late talking. We were giddy as hell.”

“Then what happened?” Link remembered every detail of that night, and he wanted to see if Rhett did too.

Rhett stroked his beard, trying to hide the smile that was determined to make its way onto his face. “We started touching and cuddling a little. Our faces got closer and closer and then…” Rhett paused as he played back the moment in his mind. “Our lips touched.”

Link frowned a little. “You never told me how you felt about it. Did you like it?”

Rhett tilted his head down but kept his eyes on Link. “Yeah, it was really nice. I remember you liked it a lot and wanted to do it again, but I made you go to sleep.” Rhett chuckled.

“Rhett, I…” Link started to tell Rhett how he felt about the kiss, but Rhett quickly stopped him.

“Let’s get to work Link, we need to get this podcast done.”

“Oh yeah, right.” Link nodded. He had forgotten all about the podcast and work in general. He sat down at the table and pulled himself back into the task at hand. Rhett joined him, giving Link a lingering glance as he put his headphones on and took a sip of water.

The lingering glances continued as Rhett and Link recorded the podcast. Rhett hadn’t thought of their late night kiss in years, and now that Link brought it up it was all he could think about. He never really processed the moment, just brushed aside as one of those weird things that happen when you’ve been best friends with someone for 30 years. Rhett had never thought of Link in a romantic way, but reminiscing about the kiss was causing him to reconsider.

Link noticed that Rhett’s demeanor changed after the kiss. While he was fully engaged in the podcast conversation, Link noticed that Rhett’s eyes were deeply focused entirely on him and he looked like he was piecing things together in his mind.  _Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything._  Link thought. Still, he returned the gaze Rhett was giving him with his own.

When they were done recording, Rhett saved and shut down everything, muttering something to himself about saving the editing process for the next day. Link quietly watched him as he decided they had done enough work for one day and it was time to go home.

“Ready to go Rhett?” Link asked.

Rhett looked up from what he was doing and stared at Link. He wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again. Maybe even do more than kissing. Shocked and slightly amazed at the thought that he might be in love with his best friend, Rhett got up and stood in front of Link, who was still sitting at the round table.

“No, not yet.” He said quietly. Rhett reached down and removed Link’s glasses, setting them down on the table. He took Link’s face in his hands and kissed him several times. When he finally made himself stop, he was greeted with a look of surprise on Link’s face.

“Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this what you want?”

Rhett nodded slowly. “If by “this” you mean “you”, then yes. I want you Link.”

Link smiled, his blue eyes shimmering. “I want you too, Rhett.” Link placed a hand on each side of Rhett’s face, and the two of them kissed for a long time before Rhett slowly got on his knees and spread Link’s legs.

“Is this okay?” He asked, stroking the inside of Link’s right thigh. “We don’t have to do this now.”

Link smiled at the man who was now kneeling before him. “No, keep going. I like where this is heading.”

Rhett nodded and undid Link’s jeans, pulling them down to his ankles along with his underwear. Then he took Link’s dick in his hands and began to stroke it tenderly, taking each one of his long sturdy fingers and tracing lines down Link’s length.

Link leaned his head back and sighed, relaxing into the gentle grip Rhett had on him. He melted with delight as Rhett kissed the tip of his dick several times. “You taste  _so good_.” He muttered as he took Link into his mouth.

Link closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the chair as he felt himself touch the back of Rhett’s throat. “Fuck, Rhett, you feel amazing.” Rhett ran the tip of his tongue around the base of Link’s dick, tickling Link’s scrotum with his beard. Link giggled and wiggled his leg a little in response.

“Touch yourself.” Link said, his breath quickening. Rhett was so focused on pleasuring Link that he failed to realize he was turned on as well. Keeping one hand on Link’s knee, Rhett undid his jeans and reached into his boxers, groping his dick firmly and massaging himself while continuing to roll his mouth around Link’s dick. Rhett reveled in the sight, sound, and even the smell of fully aroused Link and was determined to make him feel as good as possible.

“Rhett.” Link gasped. “I want to come on your face.”

“Okay.” Rhett said, without hesitating. He was totally pliable in that moment and willing to do anything Link asked of him. Rhett paused to pull his pants down and reveal his erection, and then took off his shirt so it wouldn’t get messy. Link looked him up and down sensually, “I love seeing you like this.” He said.

Rhett returned Link’s gaze with a lusty one of his own before pulling the brunette’s shirt off and kissing a line from his stomach all the way down to the tip of his dick.

“Are you ready?” Rhett asked, his hand sturdily holding Link’s dick.

“Yeah.” Link said in a strained whisper. He reached a hand down and gripped Rhett’s hair as he leaned back and came, a lilting sigh escaping his lips. As soon as the taste of Link’s come hit Rhett’s lips he came too, holding his breath as a rush of ecstasy almost knocked him over.

Link slouched down in his chair, arms draped on either side and chest heaving. Rhett licked the come off of his beard and curled up next to Link, placing his head on his stomach. Link mindlessly ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair as the two of them sat quietly and waited for their heart rates to return to normal.

“Rhett.” Link said in a tired voice. “We gotta go. It’s late.”

“I know.” Rhett said in a disappointed voice. He was still floating in the afterglow and didn’t want to disturb the intimacy he and Link were sharing. He slowly pulled himself away from Link and got dressed, stepping out of the room to wash his face. When he came back, Link was dressed and cleaning up the area around his chair.

“This probably isn’t the best place to do that sort of thing.” He chuckled. Rhett took Link’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “Next time we’ll plan it better.”

Link smiled. “You want there to be a next time?”

“Of course. I love you Link. I’m not quite sure how this all is going to work at the moment, but I want to have a lot of “next times” with you.”

Link grabbed Rhett around the waist and pulled him in for a long tight embrace. “I love you too Rhett.” The two men clung to each other for a long time before finally letting go and making their way out of the studio, hand in hand.


End file.
